


He Deserves Better: The Allison and Vanya Story- It Girl

by can_i_slytherin



Series: He Deserves Better [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Klaus Hargreeves (mentioned) - Freeform, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves (mentioned) - Freeform, Pseudo-Incest, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Allison calms Vanya down after the events of the second chapter of 'He Deserves Better'.





	He Deserves Better: The Allison and Vanya Story- It Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for my girl, Bunny. She's salty about the lack of 'Vallison' in The Umbrella Academy. So, to appease her inner fangirl, I wrote this.   
> Her exact words were: "They're bonding but it's a bit more than bonding as sisters", so my brain produced this fic.   
> Hope all y'all Vallison shippers, and Bunny, like this!

Vanya was beyond angry. Luther had some nerve treating Klaus in the way that he had; Number Four was just as, if not more, important in stopping the apocalypse. Vanya knew, even with her lack of memory, that if Klaus hadn't summoned Ben then they would all be dead- she would have killed them and destroyed the planet in the process- Allison wouldn't have fired the shot that distracted her and Five wouldn't have been able to zap them back in time. Klaus was the biggest reason that the apocalypse had been prevented and Luther would do well to remember that. 

The way that Luther had spoken to Klaus over the past few days made Vanya's blood boil and she was certain that, had she not had better control of her powers, she would have killed Luther then and there. He was disgusting and vile; he could lock her in a vault all he wanted, she could forgive and forget that, but saying those things to Klaus was where she drew the line. Her anger had got the best of her, and of Diego, she noted, and she had relinquished the control of her powers, allowing them to do as they pleased. Seeing Diego hold that knife against Luther's throat and watching as Number One struggled against the restraints- provided by her powers- gave her a sick feeling of pleasure. As much as Allison had tried to convince her that she didn't want to hurt Luther, she knew deep down that she wanted to see Luther _bleed_ and she would do _anything_ to make it happen.

Allison's voice, despite Vanya's insistence to not listen to her, had pierced through her hazy mind and brought her out of her murderous mind-set. Allison had grabbed Vanya's hand and, somehow, convinced her to release Luther as Klaus coaxed Diego into stepping away from gorilla-blooded man. Vanya watched the exchange between Diego and Klaus and was surprised at the feeling of jealousy that burnt through her veins.

She had been harbouring a crush on Allison for years- since way before she wrote her book and even before their family fell apart (the first time). She had tried to keep it hidden, tried to push it down and move on because Allison was in love with Luther and could never love her- not after everything that she had done to her; what with the throat-slitting, the almost-apocalypse and low-key trying to kill their siblings, Vanya would certainly not be surprised if her love was unrequited.

Allison pulled Vanya away from the dining room, leaving Klaus and Diego to their lip-lock, and tugged her upstairs into her bedroom. Allison tugged her into the room and sat her down on the bed, closing the door behind them before she crouched in front of Vanya. Allison placed a hand under Vanya's chin, forcing the other woman to look up at her, and stared into her now-white orbs. She needed to pierce through the White Violin's control on her adopted sister and hand the reins back to Vanya, and she had the perfect way to do so. Allison knew, from experience, that the White Violin could not be talked down from a rampage, she needed something sudden and distracting to force Vanya back into the spotlight. 

Allison took a deep breath, her heart hammering against her chest as she leant forward and pressed her lips against Vanya's. The White Violin slipped back into the darkness of Vanya's mind and Vanya Hargreeves regained the authority over her body. Allison grinned as Vanya began to kiss back and allowed herself to drown in the feeling of Number Seven's lips against her own. They pulled away from each other, laughter slipping from their lips in short, breathless puffs, and grinned- riding high on the realisation that their feelings for each other had been reciprocated. 

"Been wanting to do that for a while." Allison breathed. 

"Me too." Vanya replied gleefully. Her head was in the clouds and everything felt so surreal. 

"Why did we wait this long then?" Allison countered, feeling utterly ashamed of herself for putting this off for as long as she had- her and Vanya could have been doing this a lot sooner if they had just trusted their instincts and taken a leap of faith. 

"Who knows? But, I'm glad we came to our senses." Vanya grabbed Allison's hand and pulled the Rumour down onto the bed, curling up into a little ball next to her. 

Allison grinned and wrapped her arms around Vanya's waist, pulling Number Seven flush against her body. She relished in the warmth that radiated from Vanya's body and curled herself protectively around the smaller woman. She stared down at her, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Vanya's head, and smiled softly when Vanya made a gentle, happy noise in response. 

 _Better late than never_ Allison thought happily and, for once, she heavily agreed with that statement. She had originally thought that Luther was  _it_ for her, but it seemed that, the whole time, she had been looking at the wrong sibling. Now, she was certain that Vanya was her ' _it girl'._


End file.
